Sentimientos ocultos
by Feerb
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Tom comienza a cambiar de actitud contigo? Tu siendo su hermana, gemela. ¿Como escaparías de sus arranques de celos y golpes?


En este fic Bill es una chica ¿de acuerdo? Nunca han sido Bill y Tom, si no, Bia y Tom ¡Disfrutenlo! Ambos cuentan con 18 años.  
Esto solo es el prólogo! despues vendrá el primer chapter! :'DD!

* * *

Prólogo

¿Cómo me pudo haber echo esto? ¿Donde quedo el amor de hermanos? Quedo en el olvido. Me respondí a mi misma. Todo ese amor se acabo cuando empezaron estos malditos celos. Estos estúpidos celos que no me dejan ver con claridad. Como desearía regresar a mi niñez, que nunca hubiera empezado esto con mi hermano Tomi.

Todo fue un maldito error. No le echare la culpa a Gustav ni a Georg por que la única que la tiene soy yo, por haber aceptado ese beso con mi hermano. Ya había sentido unos cosquilleos en mi estomago cuando me acercaba a el o cuando el me tocaba, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Antes no sabia que era esto que mi hermano me hacia, pero ya lo entiendo. Ya lo entiendo.

Sin tener en cuenta que…  
Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¿Bia puedo pasar?

Era Tomi. ¿Ahora que haré? me pregunte, Nada. Me tapé la boca cuando se me escapo un sollozo.

-Bia, bebe, se que estas ahí, no hagas esto mas difícil. Ábreme la puerta  
No respondí

-¡Abre la puta puerta!

Tapaba mis oídos con mis manos. No quería seguir escuchando más, ya se entero de todo, es oficial.  
Escuchaba sus gritos, mis mejillas comenzaron a mostrar los recorridos de mis lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos cafés. Tom empezó a patear y empujar la puerta, ¡trataba de entrar a la fuerza! Me hice ovillo en mi cama protegiéndome con mis delgados brazos que no servirían de nada si Tom lograba entrar a mi cuarto. De repente se dejaron de escuchar los ruidos. Mi mente trabajo rápido. Fue por las llaves.

Me levanté corriendo y coloque una silla entroncándola en la chapa de la puerta y corrí a mi baño. Gracias a dios yo tenía el cuarto con baño. Ya que era mujer necesitaba privacidad. Me encerré en el baño y le puse el seguro también a esta puerta.

En eso se volvieron a escuchar los golpes. Cuanto desearía que mi madre estuviera aquí pero ya no vivimos con ella. Imágenes de mi niñez comenzaron a pasar por mis ojos cristalinos, llenos de lágrimas y con reflejos de dolor. Cuando Tomi y yo nos queríamos, cuando conocimos a Gusti y Geo, cuando recién formamos el grupo. Cuando mi vida era feliz.  
Se escucho un golpe seco. Como si se hubiera quebrado una silla. Logró entrar al cuarto.  
-¡Bia! – Tom grito ferozmente, se podía escuchar cosas que se estrellaban contra las paredes, cosas quebradas, mi corazón.- sal ya – su voz se suavizó- no te haré daño bebe.

Hubo silencio. Yo ya no le creía nada de lo que salía de su boca, hace mucho que deje de confiar en el. Sus palabras hace mucho tiempo que salen de su garganta para fuera, nada existe ya en su corazón. -si es que tiene- Alguna vez tuvo uno, pero se fue despareciendo con el pasar de los días, al igual que sus sentimientos. Tú bebe esta muerta.

-¡Abre la puerta! – Sus golpes y sus patadas se estrellaban contra la puerta del baño.

Ya no aguantaba más. Me levante del piso y me dirigí hacia mi neceser de maquillaje, que se encontraba sobre el lavamanos, lo abrí, pero como estaba tan asustada y nerviosa, mi neceser cayó al piso regando todo su contenido, como pude gatee y encontré mi rastrillo, aventando todo lo que no lo era. Con mis manos temblorosas logre sacar una navajita. Mis lagrimas no me dejaban ver, me las quite de un jalon y en cuanto la navaja iba a cortar la piel de mi muñeca la puerta del baño se abrió. Mostrando a un demonio vestido de mí hermano.

-¡Bia!

¡Que deje de pronunciar mi nombre por favor!

-¿¡Que cojones estas haciendo!?

Se acercó a mí en una zancada, pero de aquí a que eso pasara la navaja traspasó mi delicada piel de Nivea, haciendo brotar de ella sangre roja, roja y brillante.

En segundos mi visión se hizo más borrosa, todo se convirtió en negro, un negro que me abrazaba y no me dejaba respirar. Pero ala vez era más reconfortante que el estar con el demonio que se había convertido mi hermano.

Lo siento mama, lo siento papa, lo siento chicos. Pero aquí se acaba mi  
vida, mi corta vida que por mi propia cuenta e decidido acabar para no seguir sufriendo. Se que nunca les conté mis miedos. Pero era mejor así.  
Se escuchaban los gritos de mi hermano. Me desgarra que llores por mí después de todo lo que me hiciste. Después de que me hayas echo tantas cosas. Tantas cosas que es casi seguro que no te pueda perdonar, pero después de todo eso, no e podido llegar a odiarte. Te amo hermano, pero no de la misma forma en la que tú lo dices hacer conmigo.

* * *

Este solo es el prólogo, en lo que sigue del fic la historia narrara con lujo de detalles todo desde donde comenzó hasta acabar aqui.  
Los capitulos tardaran algo asi que no se desesperen. Den click en donde dice "Review this story"me harían muy felíz si me dijeran que opinan!

küsses

-feerbk


End file.
